There She Is!
by marthfan1102
Summary: A oneshot involving ramen, Sasuke, a psychotic Sakura, and a terrified Naruto. Some NarutoSakura!


There She Is!

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Well, I guess I can own myself. Unless I'm actually a slave and I don't know it! (get's all shifty-eyed) Oooo...ghosts are watching me...

Well, I have never ever in my whole entire _life_ have written a romance story. Or anything that invloves two people sharing any type of bodily connection except for beatings. Actually, there is one thing but that's a guy talking to a ball (see Stoopidness). So...here's a breakthrough of my humorus writing capabilities of idiocy...(my eye is all twitchy...) and...err...enjoy (or something like that). Oh, beware of ooc-ness. Bad habit of mine. By the way, I hate Sasuke.

Oh yeah! One more thing! The title is off a song called There She Is! by the Witches. Heh heh it's in Korean, so I'm not going to post lyrics or anything. If you have ever been to New Grounds, there's this cute flash animation of the same name. I advise you watch it!

------------------------------------------------

It was a nice sunny day in the Konoha village. Today was a day of relaxation, so there was no sudden rush to be training. The children ran around and pretended to be ninjas while the older people went around doing routine things. Only small buisnesses were open today, and even then they were devoid of customers for today was a Sunday. Not so far from the local ramen stand was a small semi-quiet grove.

Leaning against a tree was a lone, cool boy with ebony hair and dark, almost black eyes. A few girls were spying on him a few bushes away (obviously hiding in them). This fine specimen of a man was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the apple of most girls' eyes. Though most guys can only see the cold, uninterested Sasuke, somehow the girls managed to find a way to love him unconditionally. It was a question to be wondered by some because most of the villagers had their own problems to worry about so not many people cared.

Sasuke gave a cold glare to the females giggling and staring at him. He couldn't care less about what they thought about him. Why? Because that's the way he is. The smell of tasty ramen wafted over to where Sasuke was leaning. His stomach gave a large growl, so Sasuke decided to head towards the direction of the wondrous odour.

Sitting there was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. His eyes darted to and fro, his composure was sweaty. Naruto seemed like he was nervous or paranoid to an extent where his first ramen bowl was only half-eaten. Any giggle by a passing woman nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke took the seat right beside the once-loud blonde.

Naruto gupled and whispered, "It's...it's about Sakura! She's snapped!" With saying that, he clutched his ramen bowl in absolute fear.

Sasuke ordered a bowl of miso ramen. He then turned to Naruto once more, "Don't tell me you've tried asking her out again..."

Naruto gave a high-pitched laugh, "Ah...well, actually...aw, I'll tell you." He slurped down the rest of his noodles and took a deep breath, "This morning was to be the day where I would ask out Sakura-"

"For the hundredth time." said Sasuke.

"Don't interrupt! Anyway, so I went to her house and all. For once, Sakura was actually happy to see me! I was really confused at first, but then I thought, 'Oh! She must finally realize I'm better then Sasuke-"

The cook handed Sasuke his awaited bowl of ramen. He accepted it, thenked the cook, then said to Naruto, "In which you're still not."

Naruto got a bit flustered, "Shut up! She was saying stuff like how she liked me so then I asked her out then...IT happened..." He gave a shudder and asked for another order of his beloved noodles.

"It? So what happened?" Sasuke said through a mouthful of food. He gulped them down and continued, "You can't just leave off there. Did Sakura say it was a joke and beat you?"

Naruto shook his head in reply, "No...she-"

"NAARUUTOO-CHAAN!" Shreiked a shrill, girly voice that Sasuke knew all too well. A cloud of dust could be seen from a distance, then a pink-haired girl running towards our hero Naruto. 'She doesn't seem angry or anything...' Sasuke noted. In fact, Haruno Sakura's cheery demeanor scared him a little.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto to see his reaction and saw that the boy was petrified. His blue eyes were glazed over with complete fear. Sakura stopped right in front of them both.

Expecting Sakura to swoon over him, Sasuke prepared himself to reject her, "If you were going to ask me out, think again because I'm not interes-...what are you doing?" He stared at Sakura in horror. She was giving Naruto the biggest, most cuddliest hug she had ever gave to anybody. Sasuke could only watch as she was talking to Naruto in a cutesy sort of voice that was most unlike her. Poor Naruto was so scared, Sasuke think he fainted.

"I wuv you! I'll make sure we can be together forever and ever and ever! My cute little foxy-woxy!" Sakura was stroking Naruto's hair as she grasped him in her tight embrace. She then realized he wasn't even speaking, "Naruto-chan? NARU-NARU! AAH! WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME?" Streams of love-sick girl tears began to pour down her cheeks in dispair, "My poor widdle Naru-Naru! YOU!" Sasuke gave a small jump, much to his dismay. This "new" Sakura was surprising him more and more. She was pointing at him with anger clearly written all over her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NARU-NARU? YOU EVIL MAN!" Sakura lunged at Sasuke with her kunai drawn. Sasuke easily dodged her attacks then pointed at the ramen stands cook.

"He, uh, poisoned Naruto's ramen!" Shouted Sasuke desperately. Fighting with an obsessive clearly was not on his schedule. When Sakura turned her hateful gaze upon the poor defenceless cook, Sasuke actually felt a bit of sorrow for the man. But only a bit. He was too cool to worry about others.

Naruto took this chance to try and crawl away from Sakura, but his torso hurt too much from excessive bear hug. Sasuke pondered about whether he should help the object of Sakura's affection but decided against it. He didn't want to have to face what the cook was feeling right now. A few screams and cries could be heard in the direction of Sakura. Also some crashes.

A great idea suddenly clicked into the neanderthal-like brain of Naruto's. If he could somehow overhwelm Sakura with something else, then she wouldn't be such a psycho over him! That's it!

"Take this, Sakura!" cried Naruto, "Thousand-Jutsu! (A/N I forgot what it was called. Sorry.)" Over three hundred exact clones of Naruto popped all over the place. They all were grinning the same, stupid grin of a child that thought it did something clever. Sasuke shook his head and sighed, doubting that this "plan" was even going to work.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her smile grew even wider at the sight of even more clones of her Naru-Naru. She gasped, then said, "Waah! Even more pretty foxy boys for Sakura to love!"

"Oh great...now she's even speaking in third-person..." Thought the Uchiha. He found this all rather creepy. Even he wished for Sakura to become not-as-annoying as she was before. Poor Naruto probably would give up his own life for Sakura to regain her senses.

Naruto was shocked, "I-it didn't work! But that was my only chance of making her stop!" Naruto was ready to scream like a little girl and cry when a blonde, nasty girl came up to Sakura. Her name was Ino.

"Well, you gave up on Sasuke-kun now, haven't you?" She said her snooty voice, "Well, it's not like he'd see anything in you anyway, with a forehead like that!"

Sakura's temper flared up, "Go away, Ino-pig! I have Naru-...hang on a second..." A look of realization came across her features. It was soon replaced by full-force fury, "GGAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN DOING! EWWW! WHAT WAS MY PROBLEM!"

"Oh, it was only a simple love potio...I mean...I gotta go!" Said Ino. She winked at Sasuke, who suddered in return. "Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Before Ino had a chance to run away, Sakura dragged her into an empty house, muttering something about killing Ino and beating on Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had absolutely NO idea as to what just happened. Did Sakura really maul Naruto in love? Was there really a love potion involved? Their only proof was the poor, defeated ramen stand cook.

_End._

------------------------------------------

A short one shot. I found it...stupid. But that's my opinion. I'd love to hear yours! Review,'kay?


End file.
